


Sugar Daddy

by chronicopheliac



Series: Inspired by Show Tunes [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Hannibal is a little shit, M/M, Season/Series 02, Teasing, Turned Tables, Will has no chill, ladies underwear, underwear shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will accuses (teases) Hannibal of being his sugar daddy. Hannibal's still annoyed that he didn't get laid, so he decides to turn it against Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing another one of these so soon, but inspiration struck again and I had to get it out, so here ya go. I don't think it's really necessary to read the other ones to understand this one. All you need to know is that Will has NOT been banging Hannibal. The jerk.
> 
> I went back to the other parts and edited in links to youtube videos with versions of the song that inspired each piece, if anyone's interested.
> 
> 'Sugar Daddy' is from Hedwig and the Angry Inch. The movie did a FABULOUS job with this song, but I decided to link the [Neil Patrick Harris version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIaFn5lsLd8) instead because it's pretty fuckin' rad.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE LET'S IGNORE THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T REALLY TRY ON UNDERWEAR IN THE STORE OKAY IT'S CRACK >_>

“I wonder, did Achilles force Patroclus to get a fancy suit?” Will asks around his lollipop as he endures the hands of a tailor all up in his inseam. Hannibal wonders what it would taste like to kiss Will around it.

“I am not forcing you to do anything, Will.”

“Oh right, my mistake. You  _ coerced _ me,” Will mutters, not sounding as annoyed as he's pretending to be.

“I don't want to criticize your wardrobe, Will--”

“But you're going to power through it.”

Hannibal reaches out and snatches the lollipop out of Will's mouth, and Will squawks out a protest. “But I believe that every man should have at least one good suit. This is something you definitely do not have.”

The tailor huffs in annoyance as Will bumps him aside when he steps down to the floor. “Hey, you saw my best suit at my trial.”

“I did,” Hannibal smiles, sticking the lollipop into his own mouth as he looks Will up and down before Will goes into the change room to get back into his own clothes. The lollipop tastes awful.

“Are you sure this tailor of yours is any good?” Will calls out from behind the curtain. “Your pants were looking a little tight there.”

The tailor clears his throat, embarrassed, as he takes the items that Will shoves at him. Hannibal maintains his neutral expression, but turns away to adjust the bulge in his trousers.  _ Perceptive boy _ .

Hannibal cuts Will off when he tries to pay, giving his own credit card instead.

“I can pay for it myself you know,” Will grumbles.

“It's only fair, since I coerced you,” Hannibal says, eyes crinkling at the corners.

They thank the tailor and leave, making their way down the sidewalk to peruse the other shops. Somehow, Will has found a piece of red licorice, and he grins at Hannibal’s dismayed expression.

“You planning to buy me anything else?”

“Some proper shoes, perhaps. Most of yours are scuffed and worn out,” Hannibal says, as though it's perfectly reasonable.

Will's grin widens. “So what you're saying is that you want to be my sugar daddy.”

Hannibal opens his mouth to protest, but he is interrupted by Will stepping into his way, leaning in just close enough for Hannibal to feel Will's breath, and smell the licorice blending with his aftershave. It doesn't bother him as much as he thinks it should.

“You got some sugar for me, sugar daddy,” Will whispers against Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal grabs the collar of Will's jacket. Torn between anger and arousal, Hannibal chooses the latter and crushes their mouths together, licking at the sticky residue of sweets on the corner of Will's mouth.

_ Sugar daddy _ ,  _ he says _ . If that's how Will is going to be, Hannibal has no problem meeting Will's expectations.

He pulls back and they're both breathless, and Will is flushed to his ears. Hannibal can’t resist tugging on a few curls.

“There  _ is _ something else I would like to buy for you,” Hannibal says, straightening his jacket.

Will looks flustered, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck and shrugging his shoulders. “Um. Okay. Not shoes?”

“Not shoes.”

Hannibal takes him to a shop on the next block. The sign reads ‘Underpinnings’, and he enjoys the cough of surprise from Will, placing his hand at the small of Will's back to urge him inside.

“Underwear?” Will looks around the shop with some apprehension, which melts into relief when he sees that half of the store contains items for men.

“Of course. I'm given to understand that a sugar daddy provides anything and everything his  _ sugar baby  _ requires.”

Another cough. “I don't require underwear, Hannibal.”

Hannibal smiles wide enough to show teeth. “I believe that traditionally, the sugar daddy is also able to...  _ request _ certain modes of dress and behaviour that he prefers.”

Will doesn't know what to say to that, scrubbing both hands over his face as though it might soothe the heat and embarrassment away. Nonetheless, when Hannibal gestures toward the men's underwear, Will moves forward and begins touching the various styles and fabrics on display.

After a few minutes of perusal, he even starts making some selections, mostly in the boxers. Hannibal hands him a pair of boxer briefs, soft and cerulean blue.

“I'd like for you to try these on, please.”

Will blinks at him with incredulity, but anything he wants to say is brushed aside by a young woman who had been hovering by them since they entered.

“I can get you a change room,” she says, bouncing with anticipation, it seems.

She leads them to the back of the store where the change rooms are, and Will takes the boxer briefs in with him. Hannibal goes back to browse with a determined gleam in his eye. Will has been teasing him for weeks, now, and there haven’t been many opportunities to get him back, and while it’s been adorable to see Will flush and get embarrassed so far, it’s not quite enough.

Hannibal returns to the change rooms with something very special in hand, the gleam in his eye now more of a sparkle.

“Will?”

“What.”

“Aren’t you going to show me?” Hannibal asks, pleased as he can be.

“I-- fine,” Will opens the door and emerges, looking everywhere but Hannibal’s face. He’s still wearing his pale orange button-down shirt, but just underneath the hem, Hannibal can see the blue of boxer briefs peeking out.

Hannibal makes a show of appraising Will’s appearance, smirking as he tugs up the shirt to get a better look at the way the fabric cradles Will’s dick. He motions with one finger for Will to turn around, nodding with approval. The shop assistant is blushing almost as much as Will, and doing her best not to stare, to Hannibal’s amusement.

And then: “I’d like for you to try this on for me, please,” Hannibal says, and he holds out a pair of silky powder blue panties, trimmed with black lace. He knows his attempt to look sincere is successful when he notices the confused wariness on Will’s face. He counts it a victory.

Will yanks the panties out of Hannibal’s hands and disappears back into the change room, muttering something about a reckoning.

There's some shuffling, then cursing, and the rustle of fabric, then silence.

A minute passes, then two; after three, Hannibal knocks on the door.

“You’re wearing them?”

“Yeah.”

“May I see?”

“No.”

“Will.”

“I’m not--” Will sighs. “I’m not going out there. You come in here.”

The door is eased open, and Hannibal slips inside. Will takes a moment to consider whether it's more embarrassing to display himself, or wait for Hannibal to lift up his shirt again. He decides on the former and makes a point of looking up at the ceiling while Hannibal inspects him.

Hannibal has to admit that he didn’t expect the sight he is confronted with. The panties fit rather well, all things considered. The lace trim sits just above the crease of Will’s thighs, and rides higher in the back, flattering the shape of his buttocks in a way that makes Hannibal want to grab and squeeze. More surprising is that Will is hard, and he has adjusted his cock to sit flush against his abdomen, and the head peeks over the waistband in a most tantalizing way, just a little moisture beading at the tip.

_ Interesting _ . Hannibal runs his tongue over his lips, but forces himself to keep his hands to himself. The point is to rattle Will, not get all handsy and out of control. He’s glad that Will is being adamant about not looking anywhere in Hannibal’s direction, because it gives him the opportunity to reign himself back in.

“All right, you can take them off, now,” Hannibal says, with a flippant gesture, and he makes a hasty exit from the change room. He feels Will’s hand reach out to tug at his suit jacket, but Hannibal tugs himself free and shuts the door behind him.

“W-wait,  _ Hannibal _ ,” Will says, bewildered. He cracks the door open to peer at Hannibal. “That’s it? Are you… is there something wrong with them?”

“Yes, that’s it, and no, there’s nothing wrong with them. I simply have no interest in such things.”

This time, the red on Will’s face is from anger, and he slams the door closed. Hannibal indulges himself with a triumphant grin, but arranges a more appropriate, disinterested expression when he hears the door open again. Will is livid, and tosses the crumpled bunch of underwear at Hannibal before stalking past him and leaving the store.

It’s just as well, really, because it’s that much easier for Hannibal to buy the panties anyway without Will’s knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you (repeat a bajillion times) for kudos and comments. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also, I'm a jerk and forgot to thank [Devereauxs_Disease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease) for the clever shop name of 'Underpinnings', because I was having some trouble. THANK YOU! 
> 
> [Come say hi or prompt me on tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
